Painful Beats
by Nishi
Summary: Un destino tormentoso pone pruebas en la vida... ¿Qué sucederá cuándo sus corazones vuelvan a latir?... Un yaoi alternativo de tipo Fantasia-medieval (mucho romance, misterios y elfos de por medio)... je espero sus comentarios.


Painful Beats   
  
Por: Nishi   
  
Dedicada a mi querida amiga Nickie   
  
  
  
Capítulo 1... Cadenas que atan   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
  
  
Rojizo, gris y amarillo opaco cubriendo el firmamento, el día comenzaba a caer en un ocaso oscuro y silencioso, como el manto de la negra muerte, la infinita bóveda de los cielos cerrándose en las sombras de una noche sin estrellas. Era el mes en que la temperatura comenzaba a arreciar para dar paso al duro y gélido invierno, las verdes colinas de Airenth se transformaban en nevados témpanos cristalinos, casi traslúcidos, el cielo granizaba pequeños copos mullidos de nieve y el riachuelo de Lebille, muy cercano a las fértiles planicies de Lotfire (el volcán extinto e inactivo), congelaba sus aguas.   
  
  
  
Ese mes el calor agradable del padre sol abandonaba a sus hijos en la tierra para ascender y perderse entre los brazos de su creadora, la madre de todas las cosas, la Diosa sagrada de la eternidad y la creación que daba a luz a cada uno de los seres que habitaban ese mundo, ya fueran plantas, animales, humanos o las místicas criaturas de los bosques.   
  
  
  
Pero a pesar de eso, la siempre monótona región de Amerille, incluso bien entrado el verano, conservaba su siniestro y fantasmal aspecto.   
  
  
  
Una delgada figura contempló con melancolía y triste semblante la negra tinta esparcida en aquel cielo extranjero, añoraba la luna, su compañera fiel en aquellos tiempos de libertad. Escrutó entre las brumas y la niebla distinguiendo el vacío de la nada, un leve gemido escapó de sus delgados labios pues sabía que más allá de esas sombrías tierras existían seres afortunados que contaban con la bendición de la gran Diosa. Seres libres de cuerpo y espíritu   
  
  
  
Sus ojos se cristalizaron y aquel violeta de sus orbes brilló opaco, sus manos apoyadas en los barrotes temblaron, odiaba la oscuridad de la celda, le enfermaba la penumbra de ese estrecho cautiverio. Se movió nervioso en el reducido y oscuro encierro temiendo volverse loco en cualquier momento, su cuerpo tenso, su pulso desbocado, su respiración entrecortada.   
  
  
  
Volvió a sentarse en el suelo húmedo, la helada de la noche le calaba los huesos, tenía tanto frío, hambre y sueño, pero no se aventuraba a dormir, el pánico invadía todo su ser, tenía miedo de que viniesen de madrugada y abusaran de él como innumerables veces lo habían hecho, cuando le cogían del cabello y lo golpeaban hasta aburrirse, cuando le tocaban contra su voluntad y violaban sus labios y su débil cuerpo.   
  
  
  
Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, su madre, Arasiel, la extrañaba, extrañaba su suave voz, sus dulces ojos violetas, su mirada cargada de amor y cariño. Se hizo un pequeño nudo y ubicándose en el rincón de la celda se hecho a llorar. ¿Cuanto tiempo ya de eso?... ¿dos meses?, ¿tres?...   
  
  
  
-... Sálvate hijo... no dejéis que te atrapen...- sus últimas palabras antes de morir desangrada sin misericordia.   
  
  
  
Habían acabado con su clan, su familia y aún en pesadillas podía verlo todo claramente, el fuego, la matanza, sus hermanos siendo masacrados, sus hermanas siendo violadas, su raza esclavizada por aquellos bárbaros.   
  
  
  
¿Por qué la Diosa les castigaba de esa manera?, ¿por ser elfos?, pero ella les había creado así, toda vida existente era su responsabilidad, entonces, ¿por qué ellos les consideraban una raza impura y sucia?... les llamaban la raza maldita, criaturas nacidas para la esclavitud, el trabajo forzado, para la satisfacción de ciertos vicios depravados. Volvió a sollozar y temblando escondió el rostro entre sus brazos, su larga trenza castaña cepillándole con suavidad el cuello.   
  
  
  
-... ¿Duo?... ¿estáis bien?... ¿aún os duele?...- la suave voz de Quatre, le hizo levantar la vista, el menudo elfo se apegó a la húmeda pared y buscó el minúsculo hueco que le conectaba a la celda contigua, dos escasos centímetros por el cual podía admirar el iris aqua de su amado hermanito de rubios cabellos.   
  
  
  
-... Qua... Quatre...- gimió con amargura -... Quatre tengo miedo, los gritos, sus gritos, los oigo y atormentan mi alma, veo sus sombras, les veo, se acercan, vienen a matarnos, no quiero estar encerrado, está oscuro...- Duo se retorció, sus delgadas manos cubriéndole el rostro -... ¡¡¡¡no quiero, no quiero!!!...-   
  
  
  
El pequeño rubio suspiró con tristeza al otro lado del muro, sabía cuanta fobia tenía Duo a los lugares cerrados y oscuros, desde aquel maldito día su hermano mayor no era el mismo y por las noches entraba en pánico para revivir el infierno y la matanza de los suyos, e impotente Quatre se maldecía por no poder socorrerle, por no poder abrazarle para apaciguar su corazón alterado, quería secar sus lagrimas, acariciar su larga cabellera y llorar juntos el desafortunado destino que les había tocado vivir.   
  
  
  
-... Quiero... quiero morir...- Oyó Quatre a su querido hermano decir, y apoyando la espalda en la pared, trató de sosegar su pena murmurándole palabras suaves y consoladoras, más Duo no se calmó y el joven elfo rubio inclinó sus hombros en una posición cabizbaja, su alma también estaba desecha... que fin tenía seguir viviendo si les mataban poco a poco, les extraían el néctar de la vida golpeándoles, abusando de ellos, casi en los huesos y con hambre, mientras les escupían a cada momento palabras hirientes, recordándoles cuan malditos estaban.   
  
  
  
Quatre alzó su mirada, siempre tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía -... Ssshhh, te amo mi querido Duo, y aún yo estoy aquí contigo, pero debéis calmaros... ellos podrían escuchar vuestros llantos, ellos podrían venir...-   
  
  
  
Demasiado tarde, las luces de las antorchas iluminando los pasillos y acercándose a las celdas les hicieron estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Quatre se alejó de la pared y se refugió en el rincón más sombrío de su prisión, los pasos se aproximaban y su corazón pulso ferozmente en terror. Duo aún gimoteaba en la otra celda, el pequeño rubio tragó nervioso, debía hacer algo o nuevamente dañarían a su trenzado hermano. Salió de las penumbras que le ocultaban en ese desagradable cubículo y volvió a pegarse a la pared a sabiendas que ponía en peligro propia seguridad -... Duo...- susurró -... dejad de llorar por la gran diosa, van a descubriros y...-   
  
  
  
Quatre dilató sus ojos, voces gruesas y corrosivas en la prisión contigua le dejaron de una pieza, habían descubierto a Duo, entonces, quiso oponerse, gritar y maldecir pero su garganta se atoró en un llanto mudo, levantó el rostro turbado y cargado en lagrimas cuando escuchó la ronda de golpes dar inicio, el débil cuerpo de Duo siendo azotado contra las paredes, y cubrió sus oídos cuando los lamentos de su hermano le partieron el alma. Esa noche el también quiso morir...   
  
  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~   
  
  
  
Miró al cielo y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro, siempre que viajaba a las lejanas tierras de Amarille le sucedía lo mismo, la penumbra y la frialdad de aquellos dominios, sin verde y sin calidez le deprimían. El joven de cabellos castaños alzó el rostro y suspiró, frente a él se imponía grave y tenebrosa, la gruesa estructura de piedra y fierro viejo, el desolado y asqueroso presidio donde residían las almas oscuras que pagaban sus delitos con sangre, tortura y dolor.   
  
  
  
Trowa desmontó su fino y negro corcel con galanura e inmediatamente los dos guardaespaldas que le acompañaban corrieron a su lado para sujetar el equino que nervioso había comenzado a mover sus patas y su cabeza de un lado a otro.   
  
  
  
El trigueño palmeó sus ropas, una costosa túnica azul marina, pantalones negros y capa del mismo color, para quitarles el polvo y la tierra que durante el viaje se habían impregnado a sus vestimentas. Trowa alzó una ceja y levantando el rostro avistó un par de soldados que hacían guardia junto a las altas puertas de la prisión, se aproximó a ellos con paso honorable y noble, sus guardaespaldas siguiéndole a la par.   
  
Se dirigió a un vigilante -... Soy Trowa Barton y demando la presencia del señor Treize... es vital encontrarme con él en este mismo momento, mis contactos me informaron de su llegada a esta región hace varías semanas atrás...- inquirió el joven mirando sin interés a su alrededor.   
  
  
  
El guardia se inclinó de hombros y dudo al contestar, se rascó la cabeza y miró estúpidamente a Trowa que esperaba una respuesta con poca paciencia -... Su excelencia, vuestro tío ha partido hacía tierras más dignas hace dos noches ya... lamento informaros tan mala noticia, siento de sobremanera que vuestra eminencia haya viajado en vano tantos kilómetros para no encontrarle...-   
  
  
  
Trowa sonrió misterioso, al contrario de las palabras del robusto y cara de mono guardia, se consideraba con bastante suerte, después de todo el que no estuviese su tío en aquel lugar era muy beneficioso para sus planes.   
  
  
  
-... No os preocupéis, daré una corta inspección al lugar y...-   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¡No señor Barton!!!!...- el guardia pareció tensarse al comentario y Trowa observó con sospecha al de repente inquieto vigilante -... Quie... quiero decir...- continuó el hombre temeroso de la mirada fría que le dedicaba el joven trigueño -... Vuestra excelencia es demasiado noble y podría ensuciarse con la escoria que abunda en esta prisión, es decir...- el guardia tomó el brazo de Trowa -... Le ordenaré a un hombre que le acompañe hasta el pueblo más cercano para que pueda descansar...-   
  
  
  
Trowa se soltó del agarre y miró desafiante al guardia -... ¡¡¡He dicho que voy a inspeccionar!!!, ahora volveréis a vuestro puesto soldado o tendré que tomar medidas para remediar esta falta de respeto y desacato hacía mi persona...- El vigilante tembló y dejó libre el camino al joven noble y sus dos ordenados y rectos guardaespaldas.   
  
  
  
Trowa caminó un par de metros y cuando estuvo algo lejos del vigilante, giró levemente el rostro y miró ceñudo, una leve brisa sopló y el flequillo de cabello marrón que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro se movió descubriendo unos hermosos ojos verdes. Algo raro estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, una extraña información había llegado hasta sus oídos varías semanas pasadas, aquellos comentarios apuntaban a ciertas irregularidades que estaban aconteciendo en la sombría prisión de Amarille... y la peculiar conducta de los guardias no hacía más que confirmar aquella información y sus sospechas.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~ ~*~*~ ~*~*~   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡¡Malditos, nos habéis traicionado!!!...- Gritó furioso el alto e imponente elfo de largo y hermoso cabello rubio, Varathor, el jefe del clan.   
  
  
  
Duo dio un paso atrás, una flecha en llamas había sido lanzada y ahora quemaba el tejado de la choza vecina dentro del fuerte. Quatre gimió temeroso y se aferró tembloroso a la delgada figura del trenzado elfo, ninguno de los hermanos daba crédito a lo sucedido. De repente el refugio estaba rodeado por un gran número de soldados.   
  
  
  
-... Ja ja ja... que estúpidos sois, ningún humano haría sociedad con unas criaturas como vosotros...- Un hombre se aproximó y los dos hermanos se alarmaron cuando le vieron, ellos conocían a ese sujeto -... ¡¡¡¡TU!!!!...- gritó Duo soltándose del abrazo que Quatre había prendido sobre él para adelantar unos pasos hacía el sujeto -... No Duo... no...- Quatre tiró de su hermano para alejarlo, pero el hombre les había visto y ahora no quitaba la mirada de sus menudas figuras.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Alejaos de este lugar!!!...- alegó firme Varathor interponiéndose entre los hermanos y aquel hombre.   
  
Quatre y Duo, eran dos bellos diamantes, elfos finos y llamativos. Duo, el hermano mayor, de mirada picara y traviesa, delgado, de inusuales ojos violetas como los de Araziel, su hermosa madre, tez un poquito tostada y fascinante cabello hasta las caderas, larga melena castaña que anudaba en una ordenada trenza. Quatre el hermano menor, más menudito y de apariencia frágil, su piel del mismo tono que la nieve, ojos turquesa brillantes y rebosantes de vida y cabello corto, tan dorado como lo tenía su padre.   
  
  
  
Varathor frunció el ceño, a sus ojos no había pasado desapercibida la lujuriosa y perversa mirada que los soldados e inclusive ese hombre habían decidido fijar sobre sus hijos.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Sacadlos de aquí, es peligroso!!!!...-   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Padre!!!... - gritó Duo cuando se sintió arrastrado por un par de elfos, él quería ayudar a su padre, el deseaba luchar por su gente, ¿por qué no le entendían?...   
  
  
  
Unas manos delicadas le abrazaron, cuando le llevaron a su choza, allí Araziel le contuvo con besos y abrazos, Quatre llorando mientras era también aferrado por los protectores brazos de su madre.   
  
  
  
-... Mis niños, el fuerte que nos protege del exterior cederá pronto, ningún roble grueso, ningún árbol inmenso es inmune al fuego y al infierno que esos hombres han decidido traer a nuestras vidas, prometedme que haréis todo lo que este a vuestro alcance para escapar cuando eso suceda, no os preocupéis por mi, desde ahora debéis haceros responsables de vuestras propias vidas...- Araziel y los dos elfos dieron un brinco, cuando un estruendoso sonido retumbó en todo el ambiente, la gran y resistente puerta del fuerte había caído.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡¡Madre!!!!....- chilló Quatre aferrándose con fuerzas a la hermosa elfa de ondulados cabellos castaños y mirada violeta.   
  
  
  
Duo se había acercado a la pared y a través de las tablas agrietadas de su choza observaba con la boca abierta y los ojos pasmados el caos que en el exterior no tenía fin, muerte, violencia, abuso...   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Duo!!!...- gritó Araziel -... ¡¡¡Duo!!!... no mires cariño...- lo tomó de los hombros alejándolo de la pared y le sacudió con fuerzas -... Debéis escapar, huir de este lugar...- pero el elfo trenzado parecía no salir del trance y los humanos afuera amenazaban con echar abajo la nada resistente puerta de la choza a golpes y patadas.   
  
  
  
Araziel miró inquieta a su alrededor y luego acarició la mejilla de su hijo mayor -... Oh por dios mi niño has visto el infierno y eres tan joven...- le besó con cariño la mejilla y volteó para notar como su hijo menor llevaba una mano a su boca haciendo una mueca de arcada -... Mamá...- gimió el pequeño elfo rubio -... Papá ha...- él lo había sentido, él tenía la capacidad de percibir cosas que los demás no podían, su padre ya no estaba, su padre... Quatre levantó su rostro, su mentón tembló levemente para luego desvanecerse sin poder evitarlo.   
  
  
  
-... ¡¡¡Oh Quatre!!!...- la bella elfa atrapó a su hijo antes de que azotara duro contra el suelo y lo arrastró con dificultad hasta el extremo de la habitación, allí abrió una pared falsa, un estrecho y oscuro cubículo que les serviría de escondite provisorio, empujó a Quatre dentro y luego corrió junto a Duo y le llevó junto a un inconsciente Quatre -... ¿Madre?...- Duo parpadeó aturdido cuando se vio en el interior del reducido y oscuro refugio, su madre sonreía con tristeza, había lagrimas en sus ojos violetas   
  
  
  
-... Sálvate hijo... no dejéis que te atrapen....- y cerró la puertecilla del escondite dejando todo oscuro.   
  
  
  
-... Mamá... mamá... ¡¡¡¡MADREEEE!!!!....-   
  
  
  
Duo abrió los ojos en sobresalto, nuevamente los recuerdos le visitaban en pesadillas, parpadeó inquieto aún sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y reaccionar en pánico, más de repente una suave caricia le secó las lagrimas que acumuladas en sus ojos nublaban su vista, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?, recordaba a los sucios soldados tironearle de la trenza y arrastrarlo por los pasillos sin misericordia, se tensó nuevamente haciéndose un nudo -... no... no por favor...- gimió con poca voz, sentía algo húmedo ponerse en contacto con sus labios adoloridos.   
  
  
  
-... No os haré daño, ahora debéis tranquilizaros para poder curar esa herida en tu boca...- Duo volteó su rostro confundido, sus ojos cansados tratando de ver entre las sombras difusas, ¿curar?... ¿había oído mal?.   
  
  
  
La tenue luz de una vela acercándose a su rostro para hacer las figuras más visibles -... ¿Estáis bien?...-   
  
  
  
~*~ Continuará ~*~   
  
  
  
Jooo... Wuaka wuaka... ¿soy muy mala verdad?, pero no, no es como ustedes creen, no tengo nada contra Duo ni Quatre, je... al contrario, Duo es mi ídolo y lo adoro de aquí a la luna e incluso más allá, es tan kawaiiiiii y con su trencita sexy está para comérselo, ¿se lo imaginan de elfo?, pues yo ya me lo he imaginado, sisisisi me lo he imaginado aunque no pienso comentarles de que forma... joooo (Nishi se sonroja), es que tengo una mente muy pervertida...   
  
  
  
En fin, este es mi primer fic de GW y como verán es una historia alterna de tipo fantasía-medieval, espero y les haya gustado ^ ^   
  
  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.... Cariñitos Nishi 


End file.
